


Lethe

by jeaniusbell



Series: Lashton [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - University, Amnesia, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeaniusbell/pseuds/jeaniusbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton forgets Luke.</p>
<p>Lethe-<br/>definition: to forget; the Greek god of forgetfulness and oblivion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Old Adoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke manages to ask Ashton out, but he messed up his original idea for their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blink-182's song First Date is an obvious song for this chapter.

**F** or weeks, Luke was a mess of jumbled words. Luke never liked a guy before, but this time he did – and he was definitely nervous. This guy was attractive – and before, he never though guys were that attractive. But this guy, he has the right kind of features. He’s a nice height (for Luke at least). He has pretty eyes, kind of a weird green-grey-brown mix. He has dimples, not like Luke’s (mostly) one-sided dimple. He had a pretty smile, even his teeth weren’t perfectly straight, but it made him cuter. Lastly, he was the perfect age. Because Luke was eighteen, and Ashton was twenty. 

* * *

 

“ **H** e’s pretty,” Luke sighed, and Calum wanted to smack Luke across the world, because he had been going on and on about his new crush, Ashton. Ashton was a third year university student, while Luke was a first year.

“Luke please shut up about your goddamn crush and just fucking ask him out.” Calum complained, smacking his forehead, not hardly, against the table. Luke laughed, biting his cheek, as he was about to say something else.

“I’m sorry, he’s just… Yeah. You know. I’m sorry about the past like two months…” Luke mumbled, biting his lip. Calum shook his head.

“It’s fine, sometimes It’s annoying, but I like being the one to listen to you sometimes.” Calum said, acting like his usual best friend self.

“Okay, so, um…can you help me ask out Ashton?” 

* * *

 

“ **S** o what can you tell me about that Luke kid?” Ashton asked Michael, his new dorm mate. Michael was a year younger, but Ashton kind of liked him – he was cool, and maybe a little weird. He usually dyed his hair, a lot, so their dorm smelled of dyes a lot of the time.

“I never liked him, a bit cocky sometimes.” Michael shrugged, not knowing how to answer. Lately, Ashton had been talking about “that stupid tall kid with the pretty blue eyes” and Michael was annoyed.

“How can you hate _that_?” Ashton mumbled, staring at Luke, who seemed to be talking to Calum – his best friend, who was also inconveniently Michael’s best friend as well.

“Because he’s an idiot. He asks the _stupidest_ questions sometimes.” Michael said, rolling his eyes, as if he were stating the obvious. “He asked me what a fucking tab was, he was like in his beginner stage of his guitar learning, or whatever, and I just groaned – because I knew what it was at least.” Michael grumbled.

“Everyone’s a newbie at first,” Ashton defended, as if it were a normal thing to defend the poor kid. “He was just learning Mikey, it’s not like he would know everything right away.” Michael rolled his eyes, as Ashton continued defending Luke.

“You’re such an idiot,” Michael mumbled, “you’re just so in love with _some stupid kid_ who is like two years younger than you.” Michael muttered.

“Well, you’re in love with someone who’s like two years older than you, so who has the _bigger_ problem?” Ashton retorted. Michael crossed his arms, done with the conversation.

“ _You_ still do.” 

* * *

 

**C** alum groaned as he sat in Luke’s room. Luke was pulling his hair, trying to figure out multiple ways to ask out Ashton, but no good ideas were coming. Luke was pacing, and pulling his hair, and Calum decided he was tired of his best friend frustrated.

“Okay, how about you just ask him out. Be like, _will you go out with me_? And then he can be like, y _es Luke I’ve been in love with you for the past year_! And you can live happily ever after. And I can stop hearing you talk all the time about how fucking not in love with you he would be. Like you’re just a loveable guy.” Calum grumbled, throwing a pillow at Luke, to stop him from pacing as he talked.

“Ouch, what a great friend.” Luke mumbled, “I’m sorry about everything. But when you like someone so much, you just freak out and nothing makes sense. But everything makes sense. It’s confusing and doesn’t make sense.” Luke grumbled, his eyebrows furrowing as he finished his sentence. “I’m such an idiot…”

“You’re just noticing that now- ow, why’d you hit me, you bitch.” Calum mumbled. “You’re not a bitch… You’re just… Never mind…” Calum said.

“You hang out with that Michael guy a lot.” Luke said, “he’s the reason you just unknowingly call people assholes sometimes, huh?” Luke laughed.

“He hangs out with Ashton too, if you remember.” Calum mentioned, and Luke rolled his eyes. Because of course, he had to bring up that his crush is basically best friends with the guy who has (unknowingly) hated him since they were teenagers. “He said Ashton’s annoying, and just talks non-stop about some person. Michael said Ashton might be the real reason he’s almost bald. Kind of stupid, because he’s dyed his hair so many times…” Calum said. Luke furrowed his eyebrows again, thinking of Ashton liking someone else. 

* * *

 

“ **M** ichael, can you please just ask Calum if he knows who Luke likes?” Ashton adhered to Michael’s arm as he begged Michael to help him, indirectly, talk with Luke. Michael wasn’t budging.

“No Ashton, I’m not helping you. You’re my best friend, but I’m not helping you with your goddamn love life. I’m supposed to tease you, so.” Michael grumbled, pushing Ashton off him – which didn’t work. Ashton was a lot stronger than Michael thought, and was still gripping Michael’s arm. “Fuck off you asshole.” Michael said, pushing Ashton away as he made his way to his music class.

“No, you’re supposed to help me. Because Calum kind of scares me. He looks like he’s so angry. Like does he always look like that.” Ashton said, mimicking Calum’s “angry looking eyebrows” – as he calls them. “Seriously, why do you hang out with him. He’s a bit lame.” Ashton grumbled.

“He is, but at least he doesn’t talk non-stop about some guy.” Michael said. Ashton frowned. “No, wait, Ashton, I mean, he, fuck. He just kind of makes me feel like I have a buddy I can just game with, have a nice beer with, something.” Michael stammered. “Wait, that sounds meaner. I’m sorry. You’re not annoying. I mean, you are, but like friendly annoying. Is that a thing. Whatever. I love you buddy, you’re like the bestest friend in the world. And I suck. And- whoa mate, why are you hugging me.” Michael rambled, before Ashton wrapped himself around Michael.

“I love you too Mikey.” Ashton mumbled, hugging Michael tightly. Michael rolled his eyes, hugging his best friend back. 

* * *

 

“ **A** shton is so annoying sometimes,” Michael said, as he was hanging out with Calum after classes. Calum nodded, understanding what Michael was saying. “I love him, but he makes it seem like guys are all you should talk about.” Calum nodded, understanding even more.

“Ugh, Luke is the same way.” Calum muttered. “He knows I’m his best friend and that I’ll listen to him, so he just goes on and on about how his crush probably won’t like him. It’s stupid.” Calum muttered. “But I love him, so I guess it’s worth it. Best friend’s get annoyed sometimes, but they still love you nonetheless.”

“Someone who understands me…” Michael laughed. “I think… I mean… I just… Ugh. Ashton wants me to ask if you know who Luke likes.” Michael blubbered. Calum went wide-eyed as he dropped his fork, mid-bite.

“Does Ashton, err, perhaps like Luke?” Calum questioned, Michael nodded. “Oh shit, Luke likes Ashton… Wow… This will be easier than I thought…” Calum quietly mumbled.

“What?” Michael questioned.

“Oh,” Calum stammered, “Luke wants to ask Ashton on a date, but can’t, err, find a way to ask him out…” Calum muttered.

“Oh, I know a way.” 

* * *

 

“ **U** m, where are we going, Mikey?” Ashton questioned, as Michael was dragging him out of his dorm room – accidentally bumping into Ashton’s roommate on the way out – to the music room.

“I just need to show you something,” Michael replied nonchalantly. Ashton was freighted, because he and Michael were best friends – but never, ever, has Michael dragged him out of his own room, it was always the other way around.

“Um, okay?” Ashton said slowly, as he was now half way down his dorm building. Bumping into more people, and mumbling “sorry” occasionally. 

* * *

 

**A** fter a ten minute walk, Ashton stood in front of the music building, confused as Michael walked away from him. Before he could question anything, Michael shouted, “Just wait, someone’ll be there.” Ashton was more confused than ever.

Before he could walk away, thinking Michael was just tricking him, he heard a quick cough. He turned back to the front entrance of the music building, and he saw none other than Luke Hemming standing there. Luke’s feet were shifting, but his smile was that of a cocky looking one. That’s what Ashton loved, how Luke’s body language was different, all over.

“Um, hi.” Ashton mumbled, waving awkwardly, as he noticed who Michael meant.

“I’m sorry about that,” Luke said, “you know, um, Michael dragging you here.” Luke clarified, as if Ashton didn’t know what he meant. “I just, I wanted to ask you something…” And for some reason, Ashton felt his heart speed up as he thought of what that meant.

“Oh,” Ashton felt himself interrupting Luke. Ashton had a dumfounded look, which made Luke giggle softly. “What?” Ashton questioned. Trying not to coo at the giggle Luke had just made.

“You’re cute, when you’re dumfounded.” Luke stated.

“Since when did you know what dumfounded was?” Ashton teased, raising an eyebrow at Luke.

“I just know.” Luke shrugged. “Oh wait, wait, wait, I was supposed to ask you something.” Luke mumbled stupidly, as he remembered the real reason Michael, willing, dragged Ashton ten minutes across campus. “Right…” Luke paused, “so, um, I like you, and um, if you like me, I was wondering if you’d go on a date with me…” Luke mumbled. Luke had a hopeful smile as his feet shifted, like earlier.

“Sure,” Ashton said nonchalantly, as his heart sped up more. On the outside, he was trying to be cool, but on the inside, he was thinking of their future – like he always did. “So, what did you have planned?” Ashton questioned, “Wait, first, why didn’t you just ask me out at my place or something? This felt so ominous.” Ashton commented, remembering that Luke could have just asked him, and not have Michael drag him across campus.

“First, this is not ominous, just, shocking? Secondly, if you hadn’t noticed, I just awkwardly asked you out in front of the music building, it could have been worse.” Luke shrugged. “Thirdly, I’ll be taking you out tonight, you’re free right?” Luke questioned, as Ashton nodded, “Okay, good, now go back, get ready, or whatever you do for dates.” Luke mumbled, walking away. 

* * *

 

**A** shton spent nearly three hours freaking at his roommate, as he tried everything for getting ready for a date. So far, he’s taken two showers, both because of how much he was sweating from nervousness. He’s changed his hairstyle at least five times, but stuck to his usual fedora – since it was okay for anything formal or informal, somehow. He threw at least fifteen outfits on the ground, until he found the perfect “in between” outfit – making it both casual and formal. His roommate, whose name is John, had left him alone nearly half an hour ago. 

* * *

 

“ _I’m freaking out_ ” Ashton texted Michael, a photo of his room, which was in an obvious mess.

“ _If I knew this was how you were going to act, I would’ve told Luke to marry you instead._ ” Michael replied, with a smirk.

“ _I would have been freaking out more, dipshit._ ” Ashton replied, grumbling to himself as he texted.

“ _Whatever man, just calm down. Luke might dump you beforehand. Kidding_.” Michael replied.

“ _Don’t be an ass, man_.” Ashton replied, rolling his eyes, as he observed himself now. “ _Is this okay_?” Ashton texted, with an attached picture of his outfit.

“ _Don’t know man, it’s look good, I guess_.” Michael replied. “ _Lose that fucking fedora though, it’s hideous_.” Michael texted.

“ _Fuck off, it looks good_.” Ashton replied, sighing, as he looked at himself without a fedora.

“ _No it doesn’t, stop lying man_.” Michael replied, laughing at himself, as Calum looked at him. “ _Even Calum agrees_.” Michael texted.

“ _Well, go fuck each other_ …” Ashton replied, as he put his fedora back on.

“ _Sure thing, I’ll tell you how it goes_.” Michael replies, as he stupidly winks at his phone. “ _I meant to put a winky face, but winked at my phone. I’m an idiot_.” Michael texts, leaving Ashton in a fit of giggles.

“You’re an idiot, idiot.” Ashton replies, still giggling.

“ _Shut up, I’m not the one making a big deal of a date_.” Michael replies, “ _Although, Luke’s probably as nervous. That awkward idiot_.” Michael texts.

“ _Oh shut up, I’m going to stop texting you. You’re no fun_.” Ashton replies, silently agreeing to the Luke comment. He’s definitely pretty awkward – but he has his confident moments. 

* * *

 

**L** uke was late, Ashton was okay with it for some reason. Michael texted him, asking him about the date, Ashton hesitated, before he explained Luke was late. Michael asked Calum if he knew what Luke was doing, and of course, he didn’t. Luke showed up, in sweats and a tank top, being dragged by Michael, who looked a little furious at him.

“Please explain why you are late.” Michael said, as soon as the three, Calum wasn’t there, sat in Ashton’s dorm. Luke shyly looked at his feet, which were shuffling, like he did when he was awkward.

“I, um, I was taking a nap… Apparently, I over-napped, and I’m sorry.” Luke said sincerely, as he smiled awkward at Ashton. Ashton only shook his head.

“It’s all right, we could always do a movie night. You would just have to make it up to me on the second date.” Ashton said, winking teasingly at Luke.

“I’ll make it the best second date ever.” Luke said determinedly, “I promise.”

“Okay, now Michael, please leave kindly.” Ashton said, pushing Michael out of his dorm room.

“Can’t I- can’t I stay, what if he hurts you. He’s an ass-,” Michael said, before Ashton closed the door on him.

“He doesn’t really like you…” Ashton mumbled, when he turned back to Luke.

“I noticed.” Luke replied, chuckling quietly. “Why, anyways?” Luke questioned.

“I don’t know, said you’re too cocky or something?” Ashton answered hesitantly; he never paid much attention to why. “I never really paid attention to why he did, always thought you were, like, perfect.” Ashton added, honestly, blushing as he said so. “Um, just ignore me right now, I’m a bit honest when I’m nervous.”

“Oh, and I make you nervous.” Luke said cockily, only to giggle loudly afterward. “Um, this cocky thing doesn’t work well for me…” Luke said stupidly.

“I can see that.” Ashton rolled his eyes.

“Um, so what movie are we going to watch?” Luke questioned, as he noticed Ashton shifting closer to him.

“Anything you want.” Ashton said, in his deep voice, as he poked Luke’s tummy. Luke giggled, but stopped when he noticed how close he and Ashton were now. “Come on Lukey, give me an idea. I’ve got…” Ashton trailed off, moving towards his movie collection, leaving Luke frustrated at everything. As much as he would want something more to happen, he was nervous about everything too.

“Oh, what about a Will Smith movie, he’s cool, yeah?” Ashton said, lifting up his collection of Will Smith movies, while Luke just laughed. “Come on, he’s cool, isn’t he?” Ashton asked, pouting slightly. With a pout like _that_ , Luke _had_ to agree.

“Sure, he is.” Luke said, rolling his eyes as Ashton picked his favourite movie. “Can we cuddle during the movie?” Luke asked bluntly, scaring Ashton as his voice was louder, making Ashton drop the movie cases. “Oh, um, sorry.” Luke apologized, helping Ashton collect his movies again.

“It’s okay,” Ashton mumbled, “um, we can cuddle.” Ashton said quietly, and suddenly, he was too nervous to tease Luke, like his originally planned to.

Luke smiled, as he handed Ashton some of the movie cases, but on the inside, his heart was beating rapidly – **_almost_** _scaring him_. Ashton on the other hand, his hands were becoming sweatier, at the thought of being closer to Luke – like physically closer. Sure, he has cuddled with Michael, but it was completely platonic with Michael – however, he thought Michael was hot, but definitely not in a romantic way.

“Let’s watch the movie.” Ashton said, as he shifted from Luke – who he had been obviously staring at, because Luke was blushing horribly red. “Uh, do you want popcorn?” Ashton asked, as he placed the disk in his DVD player. Luke nodded.

After Ashton made two bags of popcorn, so they could have a bag each – since he knew how much Luke must eat, since he’s seen Luke eat his _and_ Calum’s plate sometimes.

“I wanted to share though,” Luke whined, as he noticed why Ashton made two bags of popcorn. Luke was pouting, but Ashton rolled his eyes. “Come on Ash, don’t be mean.” Luke said, as he continued to pout.

“Nope, you’re a growing boy, now eat the popcorn.” Ashton replied, trying his hardest to ignore the cute pouting going on. “Oh look, the previews are done.” Ashton said, changing the subject.

“Can we cuddle now.” Luke asked, Ashton laughed, at how cute Luke sounded while saying it, and how cute he looked. “What if it’s scary?” Luke joked, as he spoke in a higher octave.

“It’s not, it’s a comedy.” Ashton joked, rolling his eyes. “Were you not paying attention to the movie’s case?”

“Um, no.” Luke admitted, blushing, as he thought of how he was just staring at Ashton mostly. “What movie are we watching?” Luke questioned.

“ _The Pursuit of Happyness_.” Ashton replied, as the movie began. “Now shush, it’s starting.” 

* * *

 

**A** fter the movie ended, the two were cuddled on Ashton’s bed, as Ashton’s roommate, John, finally returned.

“Dude, I told you to keep your dates outside of the dorm.” John joked, noticing that Luke was there as well. “I see your date went well.” John added, noticing how cuddly they were being.

“Actually, he was late.” Ashton replied, poking Luke’s nose softly.

“I said I was sorry.” Luke said, rolling his eyes, but blushed at the accident.

“Damn man, why you two cuddly then? Shouldn’t you know, I don’t know, like re-do your first date?” John questioned.

“No, I’m okay with movies.” Ashton mumbled, resting his head on Luke’s chest, getting comfortable. “Besides, you can’t just cuddle in restaurants, this is much more fun.” Ashton giggled.

“Of course you can cuddle in restaurants, people just don’t do it.” John replied sarcastically.

“Sure man.” Ashton said, rolling his eyes.

“I’m going to sleep, now don’t try to do anything dirty while I’m in the room.” John mutters. Luke and Ashton most definitely blush a very deep red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a 12 chapter fan fiction, so it's kind of short. I'm going to explain something quickly.  
> The chapter namings: "old" refers to pre-amnesia memories, "neutral" refers to when the amnesia occurs, "new" refers to the new memories happening after the amnesia, and "ending" refers to the two-part epilogue thing. Also, my beginning notes will always be song inspirations for the chapters.


	2. Old Buy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Ashton are getting an apartment together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs I think suit the chapter: Serena Ryder's All For Love, and Counting Crows' Accidentally In Love.

**M** ichael groaned as he helped Luke and Ashton settle into their new apartment; he wasn’t the strongest person, which is why Calum was also helping.

“I hate you two,” Michael mumbled, placing a box on the floor, leaving Ashton to roll his eyes, and Luke to chuckle, as he set down another box himself. “I don’t work out, why couldn’t I like…I don’t know, just watch?” Michael questioned, wiping off sweat from his forehead.

“You’re so unfit.” Ashton teased, poking Michael’s arm.

“Hey!” Michael yelled, “Take that back. I am _so_ fit.” Michael said, feeling offended. Everyone rolled their eyes.

“Of course you are.” Ashton pretended to agree. “You’re oh so fit.” Ashton giggled, as he winked.

“Thanks mate, I love you, a lot. Tell me if this Luke thing doesn’t work out.” Michael teased, hugging Ashton, sending Luke a joking wink. Luke rolled his eyes, before pulling Ashton towards him, almost possessively.

“Mine.” Luke mumbled, kissing Ashton’s neck softly. Ashton giggled at the touch of Luke’s lips, squirming a little too. “Right, Ash?” Luke whispered; his lips in a close proximity of Ashton’s left ear. Ashton squirmed more than before.

“Ew, love birds.” Calum said, with Michael nodding in agreement. “You are all so gross. Come on Michael, we can go get some boxes so they could just do it sooner.” Calum said, teasing Luke and Ashton, as he dragged Michael back to where the other boxes were.

“They’re so weird.” Luke mumbled, tightening his grip on Ashton’s waist. “I sometimes think they like each other.” Luke said, as Ashton nodded in agreement. “So…how do you like the new place?” Luke questioned.

Ashton looked around their new apartment, which was simple, and nice enough for the two of them, and big enough for a few friends/family. Ashton admired the simple beige colour, while also admiring the nice wooden floor. Ashton took a sniff, and _theoretically_ smelling their newly founded freedom.

“I like it, although, I think we already lived together before.” Ashton said, leaning back into Luke’s chest, smiling happily. He was happy, happier than he’s ever felt. He and Luke were together, nearly a year and a half, and it was perfect – despite school.

“I know, I was always at your place. John almost wanted to just switch dorm mates.” Luke joked, laughing at the multiple times John would joke and say, “ _Why don’t you just live here_?”

“I know, I think he’s going to miss us though.” Ashton laughed, his head moving, and his curls hitting Luke’s chin softly. “I’d miss us.” Ashton joked.

“You’d miss me.” Luke mumbled, resting his chin on Ashton’s hair, ultimately stopping Ashton’s head from moving.

“This gets more comfortable as time passes, doesn’t it?” Ashton asks contently. “I don’t think I’d ever want to move.”

“But you’re going to,” Michael said, startling the couple. “You guys are too…clingy.” Michael joked, huffing as he set down a box, while Calum walked in with two – light – boxes.

“Hey, so I know you’re like a couple, but you up for non-couple things… Like a game night. I want to play some FIFA.” Calum asked, setting down the two boxes.

“I think we could do that as a couple,” Luke corrected, in a smart-ass way. “I don’t think FIFA qualifies that we be single, desperate men.” Luke joked.

“Fuck off Luke, I don’t like you.” Michael grumbled.

“It’s been forever, stop hating me.” Luke said dramatically, as he hugged Michael, in a side hug. “Come on Mikey, love me!” Luke joked.

“No, I hate you.” Michael grumbled, pushing Luke away. “You know, you two should stop clinging to me, you just get overly jealous.” Michael stated, laughing at the sudden jealous look he saw on Ashton’s face.

“But…” Luke mumbled, pouting, as he went back to cuddling behind Ashton. “Meh, you’re not a good cuddler anyway.” Luke mumbled, as he contently rubbed his face in Ashton’s neck.

* * *

 **T** he next day, the four boys woke up, after nearly three hours of FIFA at midnight, they fell asleep. It was now eleven in the morning on a Saturday, and Ashton freaked out as he remembered his job started at one, and he had to take a bus across town. 

“I guess I’ll get food.” Ashton mumbled, walking towards the kitchen. The kitchen was a small area, connected to their living/TV room. Ashton grabbed some fruit, which he made sure to buy yesterday, and decided he’d do something simple, and get something during his break later.

As Ashton cut his fruit, he was humming to different songs that were stuck in his head.

“Can you stop humming, we’re trying to sleep here.” Michael said sarcastically, his eyes still closed, as he talked to Ashton. Ashton rolled his eyes, ignoring his friend, and continued humming – deliberately louder.

“Ashton, can you shut up?” Calum asked, one eye opened, as he sat up. “I’m trying to have a nice sleep, but your boyfriend’s feet are stinky.” Calum joked, pushing Luke’s feet away from him.

“No they’re not.” Luke mumbled, kicking Calum’s stomach, not too hard, but not too soft.

“Fine, whatever you say.” Calum said sarcastically.

“Can you two dipshits shut up; I’d rather hear Ashton humming than you two.” Michael said, hitting Calum’s face, or trying to, as he hit Calum’s thigh instead.

“Pervert.” Calum mumbled, swapping Michael’s hand away from his thigh. “I’d like to go on a date before trying anything.” Calum teased.

“Gross,” Michael stuck his tongue out, “like I’d do anything…dirty with…you.” Michael said sarcastically. “No offense, you’re fit, but you’re also not my type.” Michael chuckled, finally waking up more.

“I’m everyone’s type, right Luke?” Calum said, looking at Luke for confirmation.

“Sure, whatever you say.” Luke said, with a tired voice, as he rubbed his eyes. “You’re fit, I guess.”

“Babe, no telling people they’re fit, especially when I’m around.” Ashton said, as he sat next to the trio. “Fruit, anyone?”

“Is that a kiwi, why are you eating a kiwi? Aren’t they like…sour?” Calum asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

“Yeah man, want one. I mean, if you want to eat yourself.” Ashton joked.

“What do you mean?” Calum asked dumbly.

“Aren’t you from New Zealand?” Ashton asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I was born there, that’s all.” Calum shrugged. “Now what do you mean?”

“For god sakes, Kiwi is another term for a New Zealander, idiot.” Ashton mumbled, taking a bite of his kiwi. “Oh gross, these are really sour.” Ashton mumbled to himself. “Oh, but they taste good.” Ashton added. “Wait, that was so confusing.” Ashton continued mumbling to himself.

“You’re so weird.” Michael muttered, stealing an apple slice. “Apples are so gross, why am I eating one.” Michael mumbled to himself. “Hey Luke, you up for some unhealthy Macca’s?”

“Oh, now we’re friends.” Luke said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

“Hey, don’t steal my boyfriend because you don’t like healthy food.” Ashton said, whacking Michael’s arm.

“But he eats like he’s never had food before, it’s fun.” Michael mumbled, rubbing his arms as he spoke. “Plus, he like never gains weight. But I think it’s because his food just makes him like twenty feet taller.” Michael joked.

“I’m not tall, I’m like six foot.” Luke grumbled, crossing his arms.

“You’re twenty-one, and you’re like 6’6”, or something, I don’t know. I’m not good with measurement.” Michael said, as his hands made a movement indicating height.

“I’m like 6’2”, Michael.” Luke grumbled, slouching on the couch more.

“For fuck sakes, I’m like 6’2”, you’re like…Godzilla.” Michael joked.

“Whatever.” Luke said, “Anyway, I can’t, I’ve got an interview for a job in like two hours.” Luke said, “I need to prepare.”

“Nerd,” Michael said, “How about you Calum, you got some stupid job thing too?” Michael asked.

“Pfft, I can only do two things, music and football. Other than that, I’m the world’s most pointless adult.” Calum laughed. “Plus, I highly doubt anyone will hire me after noticing you fucking posted a butt picture of me online.” Calum mumbled, swatting Luke.

“I’m sorry, it was amusing.” Luke shrugged, blushing at the memory.

“What happened?” Ashton asked, suddenly joining the conversation. “Sorry, wasn’t listening all that much.”

“Oh, when I posted a butt picture of Calum. There was a lot of campus girls fanning over Calum like he’s some mystical creature or something.” Luke said, his cheeks still red from embarrassment.

“Oh, well, he’s got a nice ass.” Ashton said nonchalantly, as he bit his apple slice. “Oops, I mean, um,” Ashton stammered, blushing a deep red colour. “I didn’t mean to… Sorry…” Ashton slumped in his spot, as he hid his face behind his bowl.

“It’s fine babe,” Luke said, rubbing Ashton’s shoulder lightly. “It’s totally fine, as long as you’re not going to leave me for Calum.” Luke said, as Ashton placed his head awkwardly in Luke’s neck.

“As long as you don’t leave me for Michael, we’re on an agreement.” Ashton mumbled, placing a soft kiss to Luke’s jaw.

“Like I’d date him.” Michael grumbled, throwing a pillow at Luke. “He’s annoying, too tall, and plus, I feel like dating him consists of too much jealousy. Like, I’ve seen how many girls have tried getting with him.” Michael said. “Plus, he’s too much of a momma’s boy for me.”

“Hey, I’m not annoying.” Luke grumbled. “Also, you’re like my height.” Luke added. “And girls are okay, but I don’t think anyone should ever worry about me leaving them.” Luke said, looking at Ashton as he spoke. “And I am not a momma’s boy… My mom just likes to do my laundry a lot when she visits.” Luke grumbled, crossing his arms stubbornly.

“Momma’s boy.” Michael coughed teasingly. “Seriously, dating you would be horrible. How do you do it Ashton?” Michael jokingly asked, even though he’s heard the answer before, maybe.

“I do it, with love.” Ashton mumbled, blushing into Luke’s neck, from the embarrassment.

“Aww, love you too Ashton.” Luke whispered, kissing Ashton softly. Ashton giggled.

“You two are both cute and gross.” Calum said. “I don’t know how that works.”

“You don’t know how a blender works ninety percent of the time.” Michael said, pushing Calum slightly.

“Sorry, I’m not the smartest person sometimes.” Calum shrugged.

“Sometimes,” Michael scoffed, “You’re an actual idiot, and I don’t mean that sarcastically.” Michael said, laughing loudly.

“Excuse me, since when were you so rude?” Calum questioned, raising an eyebrow curiously. “Ass.” Calum said.

“I guess I am one,” Michael said, “but you have a nice ass.” Michael said, winking, as he tapped Calum’s thigh.

“You’re such a pervert sometimes.” Calum said.

“But you’d like it if I touched you.” Michael teased, leaning into Calum, going for a hug.

“No, go away.” Calum grumbled.

Ashton giggled at the two, and their weird ways. Calum coughed, remembering that Luke and Ashton were still there. _Shouldn’t it be the other way around_ , Calum thought, _they’re the couple here_.

“Are you sure you’re not dating each other?” Ashton questioned, pointing a finger between the two. Michael went wide eyed, and Calum blushed at the idea coming from Ashton.

“No, we’re friends.” Michael and Calum said in unison, before they looked at each other in shock. “I mean, we’re… Oh shut up.” Michael grumbled, his pale cheeks were suddenly Rudolph red.

“You’d be cute.” Luke shrugged simply, making the two blush more. Michael’s was more noticeable than Calum’s, obviously.

“I’m going, hungry now.” Michael stammered, standing up and casually grabbing his show, slipping them on. “I’ll see you guys whenever.” Michael said, accidentally putting his shoes on the wrong feet.

* * *

 **L** ater that night, Luke and Ashton were snuggled up in their, new, bed, which had not been slept in last night. 

As the two cuddled, Luke was in deep thought about something. During his day, he was walking around, when he received a call from his brother, Jack. Apparently, his wedding’s in four weeks, and Luke’s nervous, because he’ll introduce Ashton to more than just his immediate family.

“Lukey,” Ashton whined, poking Luke’s cheek softly. Ashton was talking, before he noticed Luke wasn’t actually paying attention to him. “What’s wrong beau?” Ashton asked, his hazel eyes curious, as they looked childishly innocent.

“Just…” Luke mumbled, “are you free in four weeks this weekend?” Luke asked. “My brother, you know, Jack, he’s getting married in four weeks, and I know we’re dating, so obviously I can bring a date, but if you’re not free, I can just go solo.” Luke rambled.

“Shh, it’s fine Lukey, I’ll be free, even if I have to beg.” Ashton mumbled, kissing Luke softly. “I’ll always be free for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael/Calum are strongly hinted at, but knowing me, there will be some flirting, and BOOM, they're just friends. So, Malum, thing or not? Also, I think I played out every bromance a little, and obviously, Lashton a lot.


	3. Old Cuteness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jack, Luke’s brother, is getting married, he obviously brings Ashton. It’s all cute, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post this now, since it's Luke 18th (or at least still is, where I live).

**L** uke stood in front of the bathroom mirror, concentrated on how he was going to wear his tie. He never tied a tie on his own; his mom did it for his graduation. _Okay, maybe he was a momma’s boy_. Luke sighed as he noticed his buttons were uneven too.

“Ashton!” Luke shouted, fixing his buttons at the same time. “I need your help.” Luke said, almost desperately. Ashton walked in the bathroom, before stopping, and staring at his boyfriend, fondly.

“I need your help, Irwin.” Luke mumbled, waving a hand in front of his boyfriend’s shocked face.

“Oh right, sorry.” Ashton flushed, “What did you need?” Ashton asked, looking at his feet more.

“I need help tying this stupid tie.” Luke grumbled, fumbling with his untied tie. Ashton gulped quietly.

“Oh, sure, I can tie it for you…” Ashton said quietly, as he began fixing Luke’s tie. Ashton tried so hard not to kiss Luke, like his life depended on it, but he couldn’t help it – Luke looked great in a suit.

“What are you—whoa,” Luke mumbled as Ashton stopped tying his tie, and kissed him, almost hungrily. “If I knew you’d get horny because I was in a suit, I’d use one every night.” Luke joked, when he pull away, leaving a pouting Ashton.

“I’d die,” Ashton said simply, before kissing Luke again.

“Whoa, stop.” Luke said, pulling away after twenty seconds, “As much as I’d love to continue, I’ve got to get ready for my brother’s wedding.” Luke mumbled.

“Right, um, I’ll tie that for you…again.” Ashton blushed, continuing to fix the tie, that he accidentally untied. “I’m sorry…you just…you look so good…and wow.” Ashton mumbled, his cheeks heating, indicating he was blushing still.

“It’s fine.” Luke mumbled, his head staying still as Ashton fixed his tie. “I just didn’t think I was that hot.” Luke teased, enjoying the flustered face his boyfriend had right now. “I think you’re cute though.” Luke teased more.

“I’m not cute.” Ashton grumbled. “I’m manly, cute does not describe a man.” Ashton grumbled, finishing tying Luke’s tie.

“Have you heard your giggle?” Luke scoffed, laughing lightly. “You have such a girly giggle.”

“Shut up!” Ashton said, whacking Luke’s chest. “You’re so mean.” Ashton pouted.

“Sure,” Luke shrugged, “but I love it about you.”

* * *

 **T** wo hours later, the two were in the ceremonial hall, at the reception. Luke grinned as he heard Ashton introduced himself to more of Luke’s cousins and old family friends.

“Hi, I’m Ashton.” Luke heard Ashton’s cheerful voice, as Ashton held Luke’s hand. Luke grinned as he saw an old classmate of Jack’s, who occasionally used to look after Luke, if Jack couldn’t be there for him.

After at least twenty different people, Ashton was tired from all the walking and talking, and decided it was time for them to sit down.

“Look at the lovely couple.” Liz joked, noticing Luke and Ashton were joining them again. “You look lovely son.” Liz complimented. “Oh, and you look nice too, Luke.” Liz teased.

“Mom, you’re so mean.” Luke laughed deeply, as he admired Ashton’s outfit.

Like his mom said, Ashton looked handsome, very handsome. Luke was almost scared to believe that this was the same Ashton he was dating. His Ashton usually wore ripped band shirts and tight jeans, plus a bandana usually. This Ashton was using a black suit, maybe a navy colour – he wasn’t paying attention to its colour. He was wearing a fedora – which he was getting into using again. His hair was surprisingly gelled under his fedora. This Ashton was using nice dress shoes, that weren’t like his old sneakers.

“You do look nice,” Luke complimented, without noticing he said it out loud, until Ashton blushed red. “Um, I was thinking that… I didn’t mean to say it aloud…” Luke mumbled, blushing himself.

“It’s fine, you look nice too.” Ashton mumbled. Ashton could feel his ears heat up, as he was more embarrassed from what happened last time he “ _complimented_ ” Luke.

“Why don’t you two just get married now?” Liz teased, scaring the couple back into reality. “Seriously Luke, I want to see a marriage proposal sometime in the future.”

“Don’t worry mom, there will be.” Luke winked at Ashton, who flushed more.

* * *

  **A** n hour later, a few drinks later, and the couple were slow dancing. Luke was giggling as he felt tipsy. Ashton was giggling as he felt Luke kissing his neck.

“You know, your family’s here.” Ashton whispered, silently enjoying the night. “I don’t think it’d be nice to do this here.” Ashton giggled more.

“But you look so…hot.” Luke whispered, placing his head softly in Ashton’s neck, as they swayed to the slow song.

“Stop it Lukey!” Ashton giggled, as his tickled Luke softly. Luke squirmed, not wanting to leave the embrace, but also wanting to not be tickled.

“Stop it, I’m—stop Ash, I’m ticklish.” Luke said, as Ashton tickled him some more.

“I know you are,” Ashton said cockily, “and I know everywhere you’re ticklish.”

“Shut up.” Luke blushed, as Ashton stopped tickling him. Luke smiled as Ashton, tiredly, laid his head on Luke’s chest, his curls tickling Luke’s chin softly. “You’re comfortable.” Luke admitted, out loud, as he embraced Ashton, almost tightly.

“Hey,” Ashton mumbled, “you know what.” Luke looked down, as Ashton looked up, “I think, we’d have a nice wedding.” Ashton mumbled tiredly, as he closed his eyes, and rested his head on Luke’s chest again, humming softly.

“I think so too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it was short, but it was cute? I hope that makes up for it?


	4. Old Disasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ashton meet Luke’s niece, it’s cute, but disastrously messy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, my summary of the chapter is a bit off, since it's not DISASTROUSLY messy, but whatever. Second, I accidentally forget to post this before the fifth chapter, and wow, I'm an idiot.

“ ** _L_** _uke can you do me a favour_?” Jack texted Luke, who currently was confused. It was nearly two years from Jack’s wedding, and Luke hasn’t heard much from his brother, other than… _Oh shit, babysitting_.

“ _Sure thing, what’s up_?” Luke replied. He wasn’t…great with kids, but if his brother asks, he’ll do it.

“ _Can you look after Amelia for me? Ashton can join if he needs to_.” Jack replied, and Luke sighed, because he was right.

“ _Sure, no problem. When, right now? Or_ …” Luke replied.

“ _Tonight. The missus and I are going out tonight. Ben’s too busy, that dipshit_.” Jack replied, and Luke let out a loud laugh, which caught Ashton’s attention.

“ _Crazy guy, he’s probably not even busy_.” Luke replied, shaking his head.

“ _No, he is. He’s apparently working, because he’s going on a vacation next week_.” Jack replied.

“ _Aww, boo. I wish I was going on a vacation_.” Luke joked, before he noticed Ashton was looking at him.

“ _Oh shut up, so I’ll see you two later? Or just you_?” Jack replied. Luke showed Ashton the conversation, silently asking if he’s joining. Ashton only nodded, with a small shrug.

“ _Yup, the two of us. See you later bro_.” Luke replied, putting his phone away, and hugging Ashton.

“I don’t remember the last time we saw them, but I think you had straight hair.” Luke mumbled with his chin on Ashton’s head. “I like you curls.” Luke added randomly.

“I think I did have straight hair, that was like, um, a year ago?” Ashton mumbled. They lived an hour apart, so they didn’t get much time to visit each other – with their jobs and all.

“Yeah, I think Amelia won’t remember you all that well.” Luke said. The last time he saw his brother’s little family was three months ago, when Ashton was visiting some family down south.

“She looks like her mom though, right?” Ashton asked, “they have the same red hair.” Ashton added, swaying his head as he spoke. “She’s probably really cute, at a year and a half.” Ashton murmured.

“Oh she is, Jack sends me pictures of her all the time. She’s currently trying to walk, but I think she’s meant for crawling a little longer.” Luke mumbled, wrapping his arms tighter around Ashton’s waist.

“Well, I can’t wait to see her again.” 

* * *

 

 **F** ive hours later, Luke and Ashton arrived to Jack’s small – but big enough – house an hour away from them. Jack welcome them, hugging Luke tightly – like he always did. Before hugging Ashton, but softer than he did with Luke.

“Hey bro, hey Ash.” Jack said, making a hand gesture to let them in. “Nice seeing you two, you look happy.” Jack chuckled as Luke stared, happily, at his boyfriend. Ashton only rolled his eyes, because it was a normal thing – although, it made him blush still. “Aww, boyfriends being cute.” Jack teased.

“Shut up Jack, no one likes you.” Luke said, not missing a beat as he continued staring at Ashton.

“Like I care.” Jack shrugged, pushing Luke, trying to see if he could make him shift his gaze. He wouldn’t budge. “Hey, so Ashton, you’re pretty hot, why are you with my brother?” Jack asked teasingly, as he looked at Luke from his side, seeing that he was looking at Jack now.

“You’re an ass.” Luke muttered, pushing Jack, glaring. “Don’t make me think you suddenly want my boyfriend. You’ve got a wife.” Luke mumbled, blushing as he admitted he was slightly jealous – without directly saying he was jealous.

“Aww, Lukey.” Ashton giggled, hugging Luke, burying his head in Luke’s chest. “I love you too much to leave you for anyone, especially your brother.” Ashton said, laughing quietly, as he traced an invisible heart on Luke’s chest. “Plus, he’s definitely too straight for me.” Ashton joked.

“No I’m not, but if I weren’t straight, I wouldn’t date you.” Jack replied, joining in on Ashton’s laughter.

“Hey, stop with the teasing.” Luke mumbled, hugging Ashton tighter. “So, where’s the reason I’m here?” Luke asked, referring to his niece. Before Jack could answer, Luke saw Jack’s wife walk in with his one-year-old niece, who giggled at the sight of her uncle Luke.

As Amelia giggled, Luke grabbed her hands, swaying them back and forth, humming. Amelia looked up, as Luke was tall, and her eyes almost spoke “ _why are you so tall_?” as they could all see her neck was possibly going to hurt from trying to look at him all night.

“She’s so cute.” Ashton said, breaking the unknown silence. Luke looked back at him, smiling, before he picked up his niece, and stood next to Ashton. “Aww, she’s got pretty blue eyes like you. How cute.” Ashton said, giggling along with Amelia – who was obviously only giggling because Ashton was giggling. “She’s seriously so cute.” Ashton said, again.

“Thanks, we make cute kids.” Jack joked, kissing his wife shortly. “You know, I always wondered how Luke’s kids would look, but now, I don’t think I’ll see that. Unless you got some girl pregnant at sixteen or something.” Jack joked.

“ _Pfft_ , _me_ , getting someone pregnant.” Luke laughed loudly, scaring Amelia at the loud noise. “Oops, sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh loud kiddo.” Luke said quietly, kissing Amelia’s cheek softly.

“Lucas, please don’t be too loud. She’s still, not always, sensitive to sound.” Jack’s wife scolded.

“Okay, we have to go… Have fun you three.” Jack said. “Bye cutie.” Jack said, smiling at the, now, giggling Amelia.

“Bye handsome.” Luke teased, raising an eyebrow as he teased, leaving Jack to roll his eyes sarcastically.

“You’re so weird. Why are you with him Ashton?” Jack joked, patting Luke’s shoulder.

“Meh,” Ashton shrugged, “He’s cute.” Ashton giggled when he heard Luke giggled quietly.

“Oh I would know…watched him grow up.” Jack joked, putting his jacket on. “Literally grow.”

“I am not giant though.” Luke grumbled, folding his arms. “I’m of decent height.” Luke added, his arms still folded.

“Oh sure,” Ashton sarcastically remarked, “I’m barely over six feet, and you’re so close to 6 and a half feet.” Ashton laughed – it was a normal argument, because Luke always said “I’m not _that_ tall” but he is **_that_** tall.

“I’m not tall, right?” Luke asked, looking down at his brother. Not noticing that he had to look down at his brother, he frowned when Jack laughed lightly, because he knew he lost the argument. “You are all so lame. I’m going to find my niece.” Luke grumbled, strutting away, using his long legs to an advantage

“Sorry about him,” Ashton apologized, “He doesn’t like admitting that he’d be the beanstalk, and not the giant.” Ashton laughed at his own joke.

“Oh, I know, when he first sprouted, he would walk around banging his head into everything, and he questioned why everything felt short.” Jack laughed along.

“I should go find him, give him a hug or something. He’s okay after hugs, I’ve noticed.” Ashton said, waving off Jack and his wife.

“Just don’t hug without clothes, anywhere.” Jack said sternly, laughing, but laughing more when he noticed Ashton was blushing madly. “I’m kidding, kind of, I don’t care if you do it, but don’t do it in my bedrooms, maybe the bathroom.” Jack grumbled, flinching at the thoughts.

“Gross,” Ashton said quietly, “Bye Mr. and Mrs. Hemmings.” Ashton teased, leaving Jack to shake his head, while laughing. 

* * *

 

 **A** shton walked upstairs, only to notice that his socks were suddenly wet. He looked at his feet, noticing he had a variety of colours on his socks that smelled like paints. Ashton sighed.

“Luke!” Ashton shouted, only to notice his boyfriend was walking out of the bathroom, his face half painted, and the other wet – possibly from trying to take off the paint. “Oh my god.” Ashton giggled, “What did she do? She’s only one…” Ashton said, taking the wet cloth and helping Luke wipe off paint.

“While you guys were talking, she kind of just…threw paint at my face?” Luke said, closing his eyes, and Ashton noticed there was still paint on his eyelids too. “It was gross, and I was glad I wasn’t trying to talk. Because…she literally just threw paint at my face. It was like those small bottles of paint, that the cap was off, looked broken, and yeah. Boom!” Luke said, talking as Ashton concentrated on cleaning Luke’s face, while also listening to Luke’s short story.

“She’s cute…” Ashton said softly, “But, she’s still learning…” Ashton noted, “In a few years, she’ll know that you can’t just paint people.” Ashton giggled.

“Shut up, you go play with her. She’ll probably pull your hair out.” Luke grumbled, rolling his eyes.

“Stop rolling your eyes, I’m trying to clean you here.” Ashton said, closing Luke’s eyes again.

“I will,” Luke started, “But,” Ashton groaned, “Only if you kiss me.” Luke said cheekily, biting his lip ring slightly.

“Doof,” Ashton said quietly, pulling the cloth away from Luke’s face, and kissing him softly. “I’ll always kiss you.” Ashton said, smiling cutely at Luke.

Later that night, Ashton was getting ready to pick up something – for his sister, whose birthday is coming up. It was late, and Luke was going to watch Amelia, by himself, while Ashton gone to get Lauren’s present.

“Before you go,” Luke said, handing Ashton his jacket, since it was also raining at the moment. Luke stood in front of Ashton, giving him a passionate kiss. “I love you.”

Ashton giggled. “What was that for?” Ashton said, putting his jacket on, smiling at Luke.

“You never know what will happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this. And I am so sorry I forget to post this one first.


	5. Neutral Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton has amnesia, after a car crash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for the real start of Lethe. Well, in the sense that Ashton has finally forgotten Luke?

“ ** _Y_** _ou never know what will happen_.” Well sometimes you do know what happens, and wish it went a different way. Like, Ashton getting into a car crash nearly twenty minutes later. He was on his way back, only to be hit by a semi-drunk man, who hadn’t noticed the fellow car – and smashed into him. The man was pronounced dead, after smashing into a tree. While Ashton, was hurt, swerving off the road, which resulted in the car flipping over.

“It says here, that you’re the emergency contact, for a…Ashton Irwin.” A feminine voice spoke, when Luke greeted the hospital number. “Mr. Hemmings, isn’t it.” Luke nodded, honestly afraid of the call itself. “Well, Luke, your…boyfriend, fiancé, husband – he has been in a car crash. He’s currently being checked on, would you mind coming in?” The lady asked, Luke shook his head. “It’s at St. Mary’s Hospital on…” The lady said, before Luke cut her off.

“I know where it is, I’ll be there as soon as possible.” Luke said, “I have to go…I have to get my niece ready.” Luke hung up the phone as soon as the lady finished saying goodbye.

Luke quickly dialed the first number he needed – or at the moment – his brother’s.

“We’re trying to eat right now Lucas.” Jack muttered, and Luke, who was crying, hadn’t actually noticed he was. “Wait, what’s wrong?” Jack said, going into his protective older brother mode. “What did Ashton do?” Jack asked, almost angrily.

“Ashton…” Luke paused, “He was in a…in a…car crash.” Luke stammered his words, almost afraid to admit what had happened.

“What!” Jack yelled, obviously scaring everyone in the restaurant. “Sorry.” Jack said to the fellow customers. “He’s been in a car crash. When?” Jack asked.

“Not long ago I assume, I just got the call. Um, I was wondering if you guys could come home sooner. Just meet me at St. Mary’s.” Luke pleaded.

“No problem, we’ll be there as soon as we can. Just bring the diaper bag, everything should be in there.” Jack instructed. Luke nodded, mostly to himself. “See you in a bit.” 

* * *

 

 **A** fter ten minutes of grabbing everything he needed – including his niece – he made it to the hospital as fast as he could, without getting into a car crash himself. As he drove to the hospital, he passed by where the car crash must have taken place, because he instantly recognized a smashed car that was rolled over, and obviously it was Ashton’s, unless there was another car crash with the same exact car.

“He’ll be okay,” Luke continually told himself as he drove, trying to convince himself that Ashton would totally be fine, no harm.

But there wasn’t.

Physically, Ashton broke his left arm, trying to not hurt his head. Mentally, Ashton was forgetting everything. He was damaged, in more than one way. And that was Luke’s fear, at the moment. 

* * *

 

“ **H** e’s out now, but he’ll be asleep for a while. We made sure he would be sleeping, you can come back tomorrow, or, we’ll allow one guest to spend a night.” The doctor explained, looking between Ann and Luke, mainly.

“You go, I’ll see him tomorrow.” Ann whispered, hugging Luke, crying slightly. “Talk to him, if you need to. It might make you feel better.” Ann added, patting Luke’s back.

Jack looked at him, sympathetically, holding a sleeping Amelia. Jack decided to stay, trying to make sure his brother was fine, or fine enough for him to leave. Knowing he couldn’t stay, Jack hesitantly walked out of the hospital.

“You’ll be fine.”

* * *

 

 **L** uke wasn’t fine, he was up all night, staring at Ashton, hoping his long gaze would just wake him up. All he wanted to do, was be able to at least see Ashton’s eyes.

He was freaking out, because the doctor told him different possibilities that could happen. Ashton could have harmed his eyesight, he could be blind – like full on blind, not just in the sense he needed glasses – and that freaked out Luke, a lot. Or he could have lost his hearing, but that was less likely, and Luke was okay with that, because he would rather Ashton see him, then not hear him. The worst one of all, he could forget everything, maybe not everything, but maybe everything between them. They weren’t together for a long time, but three years is long enough, but also short enough for Ashton to forget.

“I just want to see you, alive, and happy.” Luke whispered, holding Ashton’s hand, playing with his longs fingers, trying not to lean against his broken arm. “I want to see your pretty eyes.” Luke said, giggling softly, “Even though, you always say mine will always be prettier.” Luke frowned. “I want to do that, pretend that I’m not handsome, and you can compliment me all night long.” Luke sighed. “I want to hold you, not when you’re cold, but warm. You’re so cold, but you’re not dead, and that part freaks me out.” Luke said quietly. “I can’t lose you, you’re all I ever wanted.” Luke kissed Ashton’s hand, repeatedly, but gently.

“Mr. Hemmings, it’s 8 o’clock now, Ms. Irwin is coming in.” The doctor said, startling Luke, who hadn’t even noticed that the sun was out now, and that he had been awake all night. “Oh son, you should’ve slept.” The doctor sighed, “You should sleep, we’ll wake you up if he wakes up.”

“Mate, you should wake up.” Luke groaned, feeling something hit his arm, not hard, but whatever was hitting him, was hard. Almost…like a cast? “Ashton?” Luke questioned, opening his eyes, to see Ashton, who was currently in a wheelchair, poking him with his broken arm. “Hey, don’t poke me, you’ll hurt your arm more.” Luke said, worriedly.

“Oh no, it’ll be fine.” Ashton said, acting as if he never hurt himself. “I mean, it hurts, but I don’t care.” Ashton said, shrugging like he didn’t care.

“Oh,” Luke said dumbly, “So, what’s new?” Luke questioned.

“Nothing; I just woke up, confused why I was here. Until they told me I was in a car crash. Weird, I never even knew I could drive.” Ashton said, trying to shrug, but Luke noticed Ashton’s wince when he tried. “So…who are you?” Ashton asked, suddenly changing the subject.

And Luke’s biggest fear had just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, if I don't post anything for a while, I think I just got a summer job? I mean, I'm 99% that's what just happened. So if I don't post/write (in general), it will be because of that. Also, this weekend, we're doing Filomi Days (which is like a thing here and yeah) and I have to help for a grad BBQ, for like money for Grad 2015, bleh. BBQ's suck, but I have to.


	6. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton’s meeting Luke, but definitely not for the first time. Well, maybe.

“ **I** ’m Luke,” to say Ashton’s family was confused when they found out Ashton did forget Luke; they quickly acted as if they have never met Luke – or at least physically.

“So this is Luke,” Ann said, “You’ve mentioned him before, it’s lovely to meet you.” Ann sent a sympathetic smile towards Luke, when Ashton began talking to Harry – his younger brother.

“I don’t remember him though.” Ashton said, and Luke’s heart stung more, more than he imagined it ever could.

If it were not for the fact he wanted to see Ashton, he would have left the dreadful place he hated – the hospital.

Lauren and Harry stood there, awkward expressions, as they did not know how to respond. They were close with Luke – since he had bonded with the two of them before Ashton’s, now, amnesia.

“Oh, so you’re Luke,” Harry said, a cute smile, a dumb voice, as he was being half sarcastic, because of course he _knows_ Luke, but Ashton doesn’t need to know that – yet. “Ashton talked about you, a lot.” Harry said, almost emphasizing the a lot part, but stopped.

“It’s nice to meet you; Harry right?” Luke said, bending his knees, reaching down towards Harry, to shake his hand. “Ashton never told me how adorable you are; it must run in the family.” Luke teased, pinching Harry’s cheeks – something he already did before. It earned him a glare from Harry, another thing that was normal to him.

“I’m Lauren,” Lauren greeted, sending Luke a smile, going for a hug, but went for a handshake instead. “Ashton never told me how hot you were,” Lauren teased. Of course Ashton told her that he was hot, but now that Ashton didn’t understand what she meant, she’d tease Luke – and the, old, Ashton; the before amnesia one.

“Oh,” Luke chuckled; it was deep, almost matching his already deep voice, “He never told me you liked to tease.” Luke said, almost raising his eyebrows, but he did not, because he knew Lauren enough to know she _did_ like to tease.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Ashton said, “Please tell me you’re not trying to flirt with my sister – my little sister.”

“Hey,” Lauren scoffed, “I’m not little, I’m seventeen, if you must know.” Lauren added, rolling her eyes.

If Luke said he thought he saw Ashton was a little jealous, he’d be lying if it didn’t make his heart flutter. However, of course, it wasn’t that, it was his older brother thing, because he remembers his family… _not his fiancé_.

“Yeah, and he’s… He’s… How old are you again?” Ashton asked.

“Twenty-two,” Luke replied. He wanted to frown, because he was going to do this a lot. He was going to have to answer questions Ashton once knew before. He hated it, but it might be nice, getting to know Ashton all over again.

“See, he’s five years older than you,” Ashton grumbled.

“So, he’s hot. I’m not saying I want to date him.” Lauren said, mouthing, “ _Especially because you dated him first_ …”

“Okay, sure,” Ashton said, he was rolling his eyes. “Hey mum,” Ann turned around, as she was about to leave the room to get some food. “Where are you going?” Ashton asked. Ashton was trying to scratch his arm, which was currently covered in an annoying cast.

“I was going to get food, want something?” Ann asked.

“Real food or hospital food?” Ashton asked.

“Real food.” Ann replied, shrugging, almost as if she didn’t know the answer herself.

“Okay, um, I want spaghetti, if you’re making it.” Ashton said, “Or, if you’re getting take-out, get some Macca’s.” Ashton added.

“Sure thing,” Ann replied. “Anything for you guys.” Ann asked, looking at the last three. The three of them nodded, presumably to both ideas.

“You don’t have to Luke something,” Luke’s heart broke at that sentence alone, “You probably don’t know him that well.” Ashton said, not even sounding apologetic. “I mean I’m not saying you don’t have to, but, uh, well, I barely even know him,” Ashton mumbled, noticing Luke’s sad expression, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you…” Ashton apologized.

“It’s fine,” Luke said, “I was leaving anyway…” Luke mumbled, “I’ll see you guys another time.”

When Luke left, Ashton felt some sort of weird feeling in his heart, one of separation, something he didn’t understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do the story math to figure out how old Luke would be by this chapter. Gah, it should be right though... Also, it's kind of short, so, sorry?


	7. New Greatness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke’s invited to Ashton’s welcome home dinner, and he regrets it, because everyone’s pitying him now.

“ **Y** ou’re welcome to the dinner, sweetie,” Ann said. She had called Luke, to invite him to the dinner, a dinner for welcoming Ashton home from the hospital. Luke didn’t want to go, but he could feel the begging through the phone alone. “He doesn’t remember you, but I want him to. Because, well, you were ultimately, his other half.” Ann was whispering, and Luke assumed it was because Ashton was in the room, or something.

“Uh,” Luke stammered, “I’ll try.” That’s the last thing Luke said before he hung up. He wasn’t trying to be mean by hanging up, but he didn’t want to hear Ann object to his hesitation. 

* * *

 

 **L** ater that night, Luke was standing in front of a familiar door, Ashton’s mum’s house. He went there, more than once, because Ashton always loved having Luke over at his mum’s, when he would visit her – because his siblings took a liking to Luke.

As he knocked, Luke felt butterflies, as he prayed for it not to be Ashton to open the door. And obviously praying didn’t work, because he saw the familiar person he saw for nearly four years. He was smiling, probably happy from being out of the hospital. His cast was decorated, mainly writing from friends and family. His hair was messy, making it ten times curlier than usual.

“Hey Luke,” Ashton greeted, and Luke wanted to sigh. He was used to Lukey, or anything else really, because Luke didn’t feel right coming from Ashton’s mouth.

“Hey,” Luke replied, his voice masked with the same amount of awkward as his body language showed. His feet were shuffling, his fingers were moving quickly, and he ultimately had licked his lips merely ten times since he spoke.

“Mum said you, Mikey and Calum are coming.” Ashton said happily, getting much happier as he mentioned his other two friends, but mainly Michael.

“Cool,” Luke was sticking to this one-worded-sentences thing he was doing, because he wasn’t making a total fool of himself, and blurting I love you, or something irrelevant to Ashton – now.

“Anyway, mum made spaghetti, since we all like it.” Ashton said, finally inviting Luke inside, instead of standing outside the house. “She said you’d like it.” Ashton shrugged, almost as if he didn’t understand it. _Of course he didn’t understand it, because he doesn’t remember, Luke_.

Luke nodded, following behind Ashton, kicking his shoes off, and hanging up his sweater, and taking his beanie off.

“Hey Luke,” Ann greeted, and for some reason, that felt familiar, and it made Luke feel ten times better than when he first arrived there.

“Hey Mrs. Irwin,” Luke replied, smiling softly at Ann. “I mean, Ann.” Luke corrected, when he saw Ann try to form a response.

“Dinner will be ready soon, hope you’re hungry.” Ann said.

“I’m al- I mean, yes I am.” Luke said, pausing his own sentence, as he noticed Ashton didn’t know he’s been here before, and that he’s had dinner here before too. “It smells nice.” Luke added.

“Oh yeah,” Ann smiled, “It’s Ashton’s favourite.” Ann added. As if, he did not know.

“I know, he’s told me before.” Luke replied, ignoring the pitiful look that followed soon after he spoke. 

* * *

 

 **A** t the dinner table, Luke sat between Lauren and Harry, trying to ignore how Michael and Ashton were joking, like they always did, and how Calum just nodded along, pretending he was actually listening to the bullshit Michael was telling. Luke slumped in his chair, slowly eating the food, and he could feel the grim look on his face.

“Hey Lukey,” Calum said, finally straying from the conversation between Michaela and Ashton, “How are you?” Calum asked, pretending he didn’t notice how grim Luke looked at the moment.

“Fine,” Luke responded. It was simple, and Calum knew that Luke was hurting in too many ways to be _fine_.

“Okay,” Calum said, despite his thoughts, “We should go to a movie, the four of us.” Calum said, nudging Michael’s shoulder.

“Oh yeah,” Michael replied, “That sounds good… There’s this movie I’ve been dying to see…” Michael trailed off into what movie he wanted to see, and Calum ignored the rest of what he was saying, turning back to Luke.

“What do you say?” Calum asked.

“Hmm,” Luke hummed, “sounds good.” Luke added. He could feel the pity coming from the two, mostly Calum though. And when he turned to Lauren and Harry, he felt more pity, because their smiles were the definition of pity.

“Uh,” Luke mumbled, noticing his spaghetti was done now, “I should get going, uh, my mum’s in town…” Luke lied, his mum wasn’t in town, she was visiting his brother. “That was lovely Ann, I hope to see you around.” Luke added, walking to the front, to grab his sweater, shoes and beanie. “See you guys, just text me or something.” Luke added, walking out of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's short too. Oops. I'm sorry that the chapters are kind of short, but the story itself isn't very long, so.... I'll be making the last two chapters, for sure, longer, I don't know about the third last chapter.


	8. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ashton's moving into a new place, he needs his old stuff back. Luke's a bit sad that it's all going. Mostly who's leaving.

**L** uke unlocks the apartment door, with an awkward Ashton trailing behind him. He offered to let Ashton pick up anything he might need to move into his new place. His new place away from Luke, or, at least, across town.

“It’s nice,” Ashton commented, “So we lived together?” Ashton asked.

“Yeah,” Luke said, humming. “For two and a half years,” Luke added, ignoring the pain in his heart, the pain that wanted him to admit that they dated, for more than three years, and were engaged for barely a month.

“Sounds nice,” Ashton said. “So, where’s all my stuff.”

“It’s in the guest room.” Luke said, pointing towards the room across from his – and Ashton’s – room.

“Why isn’t it in my room?” Ashton asked, almost regretting it when he saw Luke’s sad expression. “Why are you always sad when I ask those kind of questions?” Ashton said, instead.

“It’s difficult.” Luke replied, walking to the end of the hallway, opening the door, only to see all the boxes with Ashton’s stuff. It gave him something to do, packing the stuff for Ashton. “I packed a lot of it, but some of it isn’t in boxes or anything.” Luke added.

“Oh,” Ashton mumbled, “Thanks.” Ashton added.

“No problem, if you want help, just ask me. I’ll be in my room.” Luke mumbled, pointing towards his room, in case Ashton needed to know where he was going to be.

* * *

 **I** t wasn’t that Ashton needed help, nearly two hours later, but he was amazed at how beautiful Luke’s guitar playing was, and how nice his voice was too.

“You sound nice,” Ashton complimented. “Is that an original?” Ashton added.

“Um,” Luke mumbled, “I guess… I kind of wrote a song a few years ago…” Luke mumbled. Luke didn’t want to say he wrote it about Ashton, because it was obviously a love song.

“Sounds nice, they must be a lucky person.” Ashton said, smiling fondly. _Of course they are, because they’re you_.

“Yeah, they were.” Luke mumbled, playing with his guitar strings quietly.

“Oh, are you not together anymore?” Ashton asked.

“Um,” Luke stammered, “They kind of…left?” Luke hesitated.

“They…” Ashton mumbled, mainly to himself, “You use gender neutral terms, was it a guy?” Ashton asked.

“Yeah.” Luke admitted, he wasn’t blushing like Ashton thought he would, but, he was frowning. “We were engaged…”

“Aww,” Ashton mumbled, “That’s horrible.” Ashton said.

 _More horrible than ever_.

“He is nice,” Luke mumbled, “He just…he had to leave.” Luke added. Luke wasn’t ready to tell Ashton, his heart was, but he couldn’t form the right sentence to explain it. “I didn’t do anything wrong…he just…had to.”

“Did he die?” Ashton asked, almost quietly.

“No,” Luke shook his head, “But it feels like he did.”

After that, Ashton didn’t say anything, and went back to packing the boxes into his truck, packing whatever was left into new boxes.

* * *

  **I** t wasn’t until Ashton left, that Luke finally heard Ashton say something to him.

“He probably misses you, your fiancé.”

And Luke hoped he did, even if he didn’t remember anything about him.

“I hope so.”


	9. New Interupptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few months of being friends, Ashton says he has feelings for Luke. In the end, Luke will always be just fine with that.

**A** s the months passed, Luke felt like the world was moving too slowly, that life was not fast enough when love was one-sided. That was until, his world moved too fast, and he did not understand what was going on.

On a normal day, Luke would be at home, getting ready for work, and while he was on break, he would receive a good afternoon text from Ashton (although, it said good morning, but Ashton liked sleeping in). It did not feel like a normal day, because instead of texting Luke during his break, Ashton physically showed up to Luke’s work (which was a part-time job at an electronics shop).

“Hey Lukey,” even though Ashton did not remember that was once his nickname for Luke, in an endearing way; Luke’s heart still fluttered like it had before the amnesia. “I want to buy new drumsticks, you have them here, right?” Ashton was all smiles, and it made Luke want to hug the shit out of him, and maybe pinch his cheeks – because _wow, he was adorable_.

“Uh,” Luke stammered for a few seconds, trying to remember the reason why he unofficially banned Ashton from ever visiting him at work. It was normal, Luke would ban Ashton, because well, he just couldn’t think properly around his boyfriend. “I think we do,” Luke’s response was slow and hesitant, because he definitely forgot if they even had music supplies.

“I can ask someone else…” Ashton said slowly. Luke only shook his head quickly, and ran – stumbled – towards where he vaguely remembers a nice pair of drumsticks being.

“Here,” Luke returns to where Ashton was standing, holding a pair of drumsticks, which Luke remembered Ashton said were a nice colour.

“Oh, look, it’s a pretty blue, almost like your eyes,” Ashton said, almost subconsciously adding the compliment towards Luke. Luke blushed, nonetheless, trying to ignore the fact it was probably just friendly Ashton.

“Hey, so after work,” Ashton said, as he was paying for his drumsticks, “I was thinking, we could maybe get some pizza.” Ashton suggested, handing Luke the money for the drumsticks. “Mikey said he couldn’t hang tonight, and Calum said he was getting extra sleep, because he’s visiting Mali in England tomorrow, so…” Ashton trailed off, grabbing his change softly.

“Uh,” Luke mumbled, looking at the time, “Yeah, sure, we can do that. I get off at… I think it’s six tonight,” Luke said.

“I’ll stop by and pick you up?” Ashton asked, slowly trotting towards the store entrance. Luke nodded, waving as Ashton left.

Luke sighed, happily, as he thought that it was sometimes nice that Ashton would drive him. It gave him a reason to re-bond with him.

For the rest of his shift, he was happier – than normal – and occasionally scared the customers with how happy he was. 

* * *

 

“ **H** ey Luke,” one of Luke’s co-workers said, “That curly kid’s back,” there was a teasing tone, and Luke rolled his eyes, as he slowly waited for the clock to say 6, but it was only 5:47 right now.

“Lukey!” Ashton shouted, and if Luke scared customers earlier, his friend – aka, ex-boyfriend – was possibly scaring them more with how loud, _and_ happy he was. “I came a little earlier, because I thought there would be a lot of traffic, but there wasn’t, and I ended up here now.” Ashton said, ignoring the part of his brain that told him he just want to see Luke a little more longer tonight.

“Hey, I don’t get off for like ten minutes, but you can just wait, right?” Luke questioned. He knew Ashton could wait, he just hoped it would be a little quieter, so they do not lose any more grumpy customers who hated happy people.

“Sure can,” Ashton said, slowly making his way towards the iPhone cases, which he wanted a new one. Luke smiled, fondly, before helping the customer waiting to buy a new camera.

“Stop staring, I swear your eyes will fall out.” Luke did not notice he was staring until the lady pointed it out for him. “He’s an attractive fella,” the woman noted, sharing a smile with Luke before she left.

“Wait, your change!” Luke shouted, rushing towards the woman, who only shook her head.

“Keep it,” the woman smiled before leaving the store.

Luke was flustered; he had been too distracted to notice he had not been paying attention to his customers again. _This is why I had that unknown rule that Ashton was not allowed to visit me at work anymore_.

“It’s six now, you can get off Luke,” Luke’s semi-boss (she was not his actual boss, but she was the stand-in boss who was there most of the week to tell them what to do). Luke looked at the time and saw that it said it was 5:58.

“Ash,” Luke said, walking around a corner to find Ashton tapping his fingers against shelves, quietly, as he looked at the flat screen TVs on the wall. “I can go now, are you ready?” Luke questioned, almost scaring Ashton, who sighed, of relief, when it wasn’t some employee asking if he was looking for anything, but the employee he was waiting for.

“Thank god, I was getting bored,” Luke laughed as Ashton smiled more. “So…pizza?” Ashton said, walking towards the door, pulling Luke with him, eager to leave the store.

“Yup, pizza." 

* * *

 

 **A** fter an hour, Luke and Ashton sat there, eating the last of their pizza, sharing laughs, and Ashton telling more about himself – even though Luke knew, almost, everything about him already. Luke just smiled, re-taking in the known information.

It was when Ashton started going on about his feelings, that Luke hesitated on why he was not telling Ashton to stop talking. He was glad he did not stop him, after a while.

“I think that this person’s hot,” Ashton started, and Luke was about to ask who the person was, “But I feel like maybe I shouldn’t,” Ashton continued, leaving Luke to only nod and ignore the burning question at the tip of his tongue. “Like, feelings are stupid sometimes, because they confuse the shit out of you.” Luke nodded, understanding him, because he said the same thing when they were _just_ friends.

“It’s okay,” Luke mumbled, unsure of how he should respond. Other than the urge to admit he was still in love with Ashton.

“No it’s not. Because I have feelings for some person, and you still have feelings for your ex.” Luke silently gulped, not knowing where the conversation was going, and before he could question it, Ashton continued, “See, that’s why it’s confusing. Because I think I like you, but I’m sure you like some other dude still, and wow.” Ashton confessed. Ashton’s cheeks were pink, and puffed, as he was trying to shut himself up.

“It’s you,” Luke said quietly, “You’re the ex…” Luke added, scared, because he’s wanted to admit those words for the past months.

“What?” Ashton asked, wanting to make sure he heard Luke properly. He was the idiot who left the nicest person he has ever met. Then again, Luke said something about the boy leaving but still loving them. He did get amnesia and forget his friends, and apparently boyfriend.

“I wanted to tell you,” Luke started, “But I was worried what would happen, so your mum and, well, everyone really, just told me to wait. They wanted me to see if we’d end up together again.” Luke paused, uncertain if his heart and mouth were on the same page, “And I guess it worked, because apparently you have feelings for me again.”

“I have a question,” Ashton said, after listening to Luke, “Didn’t you say you were engaged, so…we were engaged?” Ashton mumbled, almost hesitant.

“Yeah,” Luke breathed quietly, “We were engaged, for not even a month before your accident…” Luke trailed off, “It sucked, acting like we were just roommates and I totally didn’t like love you.” Luke chuckled, half-heartedly.

“It’s okay, I’ve been trying to ignore the fact I found you attractive and kind enough that I’d actually date you.” Ashton giggled, giving Luke a kind smile, as he softly played with Luke’s fingers. “You have soft hands, why…” Luke shook his head, fondly, as Ashton curiously stared at his hands.

“I don’t know, but you still have rough hands,” Luke smiled, loving the fact he could actually feel Ashton, again. “You must be playing your drums more lately.” Luke commented, remembering how Ashton’s hands were rougher after playing drums more frequently.

“Are you not playing guitar lately?” Ashton questioned, remembering that Luke could play guitar.

“I’ve been working a bit too much lately,” Luke shrugged, “So, I haven’t played in weeks.”

“Okay, so later…” Ashton trailed off suddenly, noticing someone was pointing a camera towards the two of them. “Why is there some person taking a picture of us?” Luke turned his head towards where Ashton was looking, only to spot the woman who was in the shop an hour ago.

“Hey,” Luke said, as he walked closely to the familiar, sort of, customer. “What are you doing?” Luke questioned. The woman smiled fondly, before answering.

“You two are cute,” the woman commented, “I had to take a picture, sorry about that.”

“Oh,” Luke blushed, “Thanks.” Luke was smiling, and for once, it felt real, like proper real.

“Hey,” the woman said, “Can I take a picture of you two, I have a Polaroid, and I think I could give it to you two.”

“Sure.”

That night Luke felt alive again, because the part of him that felt dead, was not so dead. And if the lady interrupted their moment, he was okay afterwards, because they were halfway to being back to normal, _finally_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love those minor characters who kind of just make small important rolls, like the woman in this chapter.


	10. New Joy: New Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke’s up for new memories, if it involves Ashton still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me so fucking long but this fucking laptop is such a piece of fucking shit that I am literally saying fucking so many times. I can’t do anything because it’s affected with malware while the battery is also dying – like literally, like I have to charge it 24/7 now. And I’m trying so hard to post, but it’s not working. But I’m going to make it work. Also, I am so sorry it's shorter than I wanted, but I couldn't think of what else to type...

“ **L** ukey!” Luke smiled, hearing Ashton’s voice call him, as he had his break. It was his sixth hour at work, and he was in the middle of a ten-hour shift. It was only dinnertime, when Ashton showed up. He and Ashton were not dating, _per se_ , but they definitely confessed their feelings for each other. Neither of them has been smart enough to ask the other on a date, or out for that matter. “Hey, are you done yet?” Ashton’s voice was whiny; as if he was hoping Luke would say ‘Soon’ and be all giggly again. 

Luke wished that was his response, because Ashton looked sad and pouty – and no one wants to look at Ashton being sad and pouty, because he would win you over easily. “I’m sorry Ash,” Luke sighed, “I still have four hours to go.” Luke looked down, hoping to miss Ashton’s puppy eyes, and sad pout.

“Okay, well…do you want to go out with me tomorrow?” Luke froze, he literally froze. He stood in one spot, wondering if what he heard was real, or if he was going to move and Ashton was looking at him confused and says ‘Luke, I asked if you knew … was available?’ and be an idiot.

“Lukey, are you okay?” Ashton questioned, pinching Luke, which caused Luke to unfreeze. 

“Uh, yeah. Definitely. Yeah. Sure. Uh.” Luke mumbled, still trying to figure out what was going on, but whatever it was, it was real – because _damn, that pinch hurt_. “I mean, yes Ashton. I would love to.” Luke said, after coughing, and formally accepting Ashton’s…date?

“Great. I’ll see you later Lukey.” Ashton said, before quickly kissing Luke’s cheek and leaving soon after.

* * *

**A** fter Luke’s shift ended, he went to his apartment, where Ashton was sitting on his couch. Luke tried to pretend it was not a normal thing, but it felt like it. It felt like when he and Ashton were living together, and all couple-like, and Luke was _almost_ waiting for Ashton to stand up, kiss Luke passionately, and say ‘Good day love?’ in his thick, so goddamn thick Australian accent. But Luke remembered it was the present, not the past, and this Ashton was only just figuring out his feelings for Luke.

“Hey Lukey.” Ashton said, standing up, embracing Luke, before planting a cute kiss on Luke’s neck. It was not abnormal – in the past – but presently, Luke was confused. “How was work?” Ashton asked, still cuddled into Luke, and looking up, in the most adoring way, that Luke was so close to kissing Ashton. “I missed you.” Ashton mumbled, his head in Luke’s chest, muffling his words, but Luke knew exactly what he said.

“Uh, fine.” Luke said, even after three years together, and after the amnesia, Luke was still going to act awkward around Ashton. “I had this really cute person come in today, oh wow, he was so cute.” Luke didn’t know where the confidence came from to say that, but he hoped Ashton caught on.

“Oh,” Ashton’s voice and body deflated, and he suddenly pulled away. “Was he really cute?” Ashton mumbled, now fiddling with his shirt – which Luke vaguely remembers being his a few years back, until Ashton stole it.

“Yeah, definitely.” Luke hated seeing Ashton sad, but he wanted to see how long it would take Ashton to notice it was _him_ that Luke was talking about. “Hey was seriously cute. Like full-package cute. He had cute dimples, so goddamn deep. With hazel eyes; so green, yet so brown. And a cute butt. I remember seeing him before…” Luke trailed off, looking for some sign that Ashton caught on, but Ashton’s face was still sad, and he was still tugging at the shirt.

“He sounds really cute…” Ashton mumbled, and Luke could hear the possibility of tears, and Luke didn’t want _that_. Luke wanted happy, giggly, smiley Ashton.

“Oh he is…and I think I should introduce you to him.” Luke wanted to giggle, as he dragged Ashton towards the closest mirror. “See, there he is.” Luke giggled, as Ashton looked up, and saw him and Luke staring into a mirror. “Look are those dimples,” Luke smiled as he poked Ashton’s dimples, which were showing more now. “And those hazel eyes.” Luke sighed, of adoration, as Ashton stared intently at himself in the mirror. “And that cute butt.” Luke teased, with a half-decent wink, as he slapped Ashton’s butt.

“Luke!” Ashton squealed, then giggled, as he slapped Luke’s chest. “You’re such an idiot. I almost thought you didn’t think I was cute…” Ashton trailed off, not knowing what else to say. He could not admit he was jealous of some boy, especially now that he knew Luke was teasing him and that it was just himself the entire time. Also because Luke was not his, well, _kind of_. Luke was obviously loyal to him since the amnesia began.

“I’m sorry, but I wanted to be cute.” Luke said, as he pouted and Ashton shook his head. “Hey, what time is it?” Luke suddenly asked.

“Uh, it’s like 11.” Ashton looked at his phone, and read 11:38PM on his phone. “Why?” Ashton questioned.

“How long until tomorrow?” Luke asked again.

“Like twenty minutes. Why?” Ashton was getting more confused as Luke was suddenly interested in the time.

“Because it’s almost tomorrow.” Luke muttered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the entire world.

“Yeah…?” Ashton trailed off, looking up at Luke, confused yet so cute. “What’s the big deal?” Ashton was beginning to worry about Luke now.

“It’s almost tomorrow…” Luke mumbled, “Do you want to go for a walk?” Luke questioned. Ashton tilted his head; he was confused – more than before. Luke just had a ten-hour shift, then took an hour bus to get home, and now wants to go out for a walk this late. 

“Um, sure?” Ashton said, a little more flustered than he thought. “I don’t know why you want to go so late though.”

“Because it’s almost _tomorrow_!” Luke said, excitedly, and obviously – as if Ashton was supposed to know what ' _tomorrow!_ ’ meant. “You asked if I wanted to go out tomorrow, and it’s almost tomorrow. But you didn’t say when. So let’s go adventure at midnight and be idiots. As long as _my_ _idiot’s_ with me, I’m fine.” Luke said, his smile get wider as he spoke. Ashton almost asked how he could talk and smile before he noticed Luke called him an idiot 

“Hey!” Ashton shouted, hitting Luke’s chest again. “I am **_not_** _an idiot_.” Ashton mumbled. 

“Sometimes you are, but _you_ ’re _my_ idiot.” Luke said, hugging Ashton, placing a soft kiss on his hair. “I kind of missed that…” Luke trailed off, smiling against Ashton’s head, as Ashton giggled. “I missed you…yet you were so close.” Luke mumbled.

“Aw, Lukey. I’m sorry. I wish I could make it up to you.” Ashton said, cuddling into Luke, as they just stood there in silence for a moment.

“You don’t have to apologize,” Luke started, “We’ll make new memories, in replacement for your old ones. I don’t care if you remember anything in the past, as long as you’re my future, I’m fine.” Luke said, kissing Ashton’s cheek, before softly, and shortly, kissing his lips. “…I love you.” Luke whispered, hoping Ashton wouldn’t hear.

“I love you too.” Ashton whispered, and it felt like a normal thing. It was, once upon a time, but it felt real – and that’s all that mattered to him.

“I can’t wait to make new memories with you.” Luke whispered, before kissing Ashton again.


	11. Ending Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Ashton’s wedding...plus another couple's engagement?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry about last chapter’s author note, but I have to write them in the document and paste them to the story now.

“Lucas goddamn Robert fucking Hemmings.” Michael shouted, as he entered the room. Luke nervously turned around, his tie undone, his pants sitting on his – and Ashton’s – bed, and his shirt undid as well. He groaned as Michael walked in, nonchalantly, and covered his boxers. He didn’t know why, they all have seen each other naked at some point, but Luke didn’t exactly want to be seen naked – unless it was Ashton of course. “Why…Why aren’t you dressed?” Michael started one question, before he noticed Luke’s un-readiness.  
  
“Um, I kind of forgot how to tie and tie.” Luke mumbled, “And my pants kind of ripped.” Luke looked down, “And my buttons are just stupid.” Luke continued whining about everything, before Michael slapped his arm – hard. “Ow, what the…” Luke trailed off, trying not to swear. Since he and Ashton got back together – after the whole amnesia ordeal, Luke has been trying to stop swearing as much. And it came in handy, because two years later, when they celebrated their two-year-after-amnesia anniversary, they talked about adopting, and then later adopted a cute little girl. Now, a year later, on their third-year anniversary they were getting married. Something Luke’s been waiting for since before the amnesia, but he would wait forever if it meant marrying Ashton.  
  
“Oh my god Hemmings. Why does my best friend even love you, let alone like you.” Michael muttered, before swiftly fixing Luke’s buttons, and tying his tie. “I’m not putting your pants on for you.” Michael said, throwing Luke his pants. “Now, Lucas, as I was going to ask…” Michael trailed off, suddenly his cheeks were tinted pink—no, red. “Why are guys confusing?” Michael muttered, not really in a questioning tone, but a ‘god why is he so stupid’ tone. Luke can relate.  
  
“Um, because we’re idiots…?” Luke did not know how to answer, but he had a feeling Michael would tell him how to.  
  
“I know that…but I mean, I always thought ‘hey if I dated a guy, it would be easier than dating a girl’ but I was obviously wrong.” Michael muttered. “I didn’t think dating my best friend would be so confusing. Like, why can’t Calum just discuss if he ever wants to marry me. Like we’ve known each other longer than you and Ashton, and the only relationship problem we ever had was if I played too many games – which is honestly a problem, and Calum has been helping me. Oh wow, I’m whipped. No wonder Calum doesn’t want to marry me.” Michael trailed off, suddenly looking anxious and, honestly, on the verge of tears.  
  
Luke didn’t know how to respond, so he patted Michael’s back, comfortingly. Luke gasped as Michael grabbed Luke and hugged him – like, tight, super tight. Luke awkwardly stood there, as Michael cried on his suit. Luke did not mind, since Ashton probably wouldn’t care if he had Michael’s tears on his suit – as long as it wasn’t Luke’s fault.  
  
“Luke…tell me, how come you and Ashton are so goddamn perfect. Like, I want a relationship like yours. Maybe even with the whole amnesia thing. I think that’s pretty cool, I mean it sucks obviously, but having a chance to show your love all over again, that’s pretty cool.” Michael rambled, his voice weary as he cried. “I just want Calum to be able to be open with me. I mean, we’ve been friends since we were ten, and now we’re in a relationship, but he isn’t open to me. I mean come on, we’ve been together for two years, and the only thing we’ve ever talked about – relationship-wise – was the fact he had a crush on be since we were 18. Literally. Everything else makes me think we’re just friends who kiss, make-out, occasionally have sex.” Michael sighed. “Luke, I need your help. How do I just…ask him to marry me?” Michael asked, looking up at Luke, with hopeful eyes.  
  
“Um,” Luke stammered, he didn’t know how to help his love-hate friend. Sure, Michael could be an asshole to him, but they were still friends. He just, did not know how to help. He knew exactly what to do when he asked Ashton because he did it once before. “I don’t know Mikey, just tell him everything you love about him, then at the end get down on one knee, or both whichever, and ask him to marry you. And hope to god he’s an idiot who’s in love with you, and says yes. And not an idiot who’s scared of marriage or something.” Luke said.  
  
“Oh wow, it’s that easy…” Michael frowned, “Oh my god. What if he says no?!” Michael said, his breath started becoming shakier, and Luke could have sworn he was going to have to postpone this goddamn wedding – that he has been waiting for almost three years for – just because Michael had a panic attack about asking his own boyfriend to marry him. “Luke what if he says no?” Michael was shouting, more and more, while also crying…more and more.  
  
“Shh, Michael. He’ll hear you if you get any louder.” Luke muttered, whacking Michael on the head. “Dude, if you want to ask, don’t shout it to the world.”  
  
“I’m sorry, I’m just nervous, and freaking out. And oh my god, I hope he says yes, because I don’t want to be single again. I’m not getting any younger. Hey, if he says no, you guys are taking my side right. Or are you the kind of friends that don’t choose sides?” Michael muttered.  
  
“Mikey, shh. I don’t care what happens. If Calum’s going to be a douche, we’ll stop being friends. If you start being a douche, we’ll stop being friends. Just as long as you aren’t douches, we’ll be fine.” Luke sighed. “Now, Michael, I’m getting married soon. So let’s discuss you proposing tonight.” Luke said, shaking his head.  
  
“Right… Okay, um, I think you’re ready. Let’s get you two out there.” Michael said. He dragged Luke out to meet Ashton, who has been ready for the past ten minutes.

* * *

Luke gasped when he saw Ashton. He hasn’t seen Ashton all night – because of the stupid wedding tradition of not seeing each other until the wedding. But his once long hair was trimmed, and his curls were perfectly messy. His suit was dashing, and Luke wanted it off, because Ashton’s butt has only gotten cuter since they have been looking after their three-year-old adopted daughter. And not the mention, the stupid fedora that Ashton wore for their first date – pre-amnesia. Luke was drooling, at least he assumed so.  
  
“You look so beautiful.” Ashton glanced up when he heard his soon-to-be husband’s voice. Ashton shared a smile, before linking his and Luke’s hands together, ready to walk down the aisle. They both didn’t know how to do this whole male-male wedding, so they just decided they’d walk down together with a few of their friends as the wedding party. Michael was Ashton’s best man, while Calum was Luke’s. Then their siblings were included. Jack and Ben were with their wives, who both Luke and Ashton were close with, so it worked in the end. While Lauren and Harry walked together.  
  
Luke peeked towards the crowd, and saw his mum and Ashton’s mum hugging each other, and, obviously, they were crying on each other’s shoulders. While Andrew, Luke’s dad, just rubbed his wife’s shoulder soothingly. Ashton’s stepdad, his mum’s new boyfriend, was doing the same for his mum.  
  
“I love you,” Ashton whispered quietly, as he pulled Luke away from the aisle.  
  
“I love you too.” Luke whispered, kissing Ashton’s nose softly.  
  
“Hey cheeseburgers,” Michael teased, “Save the cute for the vows and shit.” Luke rolled his eyes. He couldn’t believe this was the same person crying ten minutes ago about his boyfriend of two years possibly saying no to a marriage proposal.  
  
“Shut up. Just wait for your turn.” Luke said, sneaking a glimpse towards Calum, hoping he did not react strangely. Calum just had a fond smile on his face, which Luke hoped was a good sign.  
  
“Shut up.” Michael was red and fiddling with his suit pants pockets. Luke assumed he had a ring in there, or it was just his habit of anxiousness. “I hate you.”  
  
“Aw, love you too Mikey.” Luke teased, smiling sweetly.  
  
“God, just get married now. Maybe you’ll be less annoying then.” Michael said.  
  
“Yay, normal Mikey’s back.” Luke said, earning two odd looks from Calum and Ashton.  
  
“Oh my god. Hemmings, you are so annoying.” Michael sighed dramatically, “What do you see in him, Ashton?”  
  
“Me, I see me in him.” Ashton shot back, which made Luke smile cockily. “But, I also think he’s an idiot.” Ashton said, winking at his future husband, and smiling teasingly at the same time.  
  
“Oh, ouch, that hurt.” Luke grumbled, pouting as Ashton kissed his cheek. “I think you’re the idiot in this relationship.”  
  
“Ouch, now that hurt.” Ashton said, trying to be serious, but started giggling. “You’re so cute.” Ashton said, kissing Luke’s cheek again.  
  
“But you’re more cute?” Luke said, smiling, blushing a little as well. “No. Seriously. You are.” Luke said, kissing Ashton once, before hearing groans from around them. Luke pulled away, to see their siblings and his sisters-in-law.  
  
“Luke, can you not.” “Ashton can you not.” “Lashton can you not.”  
  
Luke looked oddly as Michael said the last one, he shrugged once he noticed it was a combination of his and Ashton’s names.  
  
“Oh shut up Michael, just wait until Malum decides to get married.” Luke said, suddenly thinking of Michael and Calum’s combined names.  
  
“Ugh!” Michael groaned, “Just shut up now.”  
  
“Mikey,” Calum said softly, “Why does he keep mentioning us getting married?” Calum looked at Michael, with his puppy dog eyes – which Michael would defend and say ‘Calum always does that, it’s a natural thing for him…since he’s such a puppy’.  
  
“Um,” Michael blushed, his cheeks redder than the red hair he once had – which says something, because it was a bright red. “Well…you see…I love you, like a lot. I never thought I’d love someone as much as I love you. I didn’t think that when we were ten, that I would end up wanting to marry you. But here I am, not even twenty years later, wanting to marry you. I always knew I wanted you in my life forever, but now, I want you in my life forever…as my husband. Will you marry me?” Michael was on one knee, standing in front of an insanely flustered group of people. Ashton was confused, but smiling at the same time. Ben and Jack looked at each other, confused, but shrugged. While their wives looked at each other and squealed. Harry and Lauren were not paying attention to the boys, but Luke and Ashton’s adopted daughter – their flower girl, and Andrew – Ben’s son, who was only three as well, and was their ring bearer.  
  
“Of course.” Calum said quietly, as he bent down, to meet Michael, and kissed him. It looked like a slow one, filled with love and passion, but not lust. “I love you so…fucking…much Michael Gordon Clifford.” Calum whispered, but it wasn’t really a whisper, everyone around them could hear. Michael blushed at his middle name – he was only ever used to hearing it, aloud, when he was in trouble. But he was on the top of the world right now.  
  
“I love you so, so…fucking…much Calum Thomas Hood.” Michael whispered, kissing Calum’s cheek, in which, Calum smiled bashfully at.  
  
“Okay, okay, great. Now you’re engaged…but we’re getting married now.” Ashton said, peeking out the door, before pushing the wedding party in their arrangements: Hayley – Luke and Ashton’s daughter – and Andrew, Harry and Lauren, Ben and his wife, Jack and his wife, Michael and Calum, then finally Luke and Ashton.  
  
Ashton smiled, softly, as he saw the wedding party walk down the aisle. Ashton was finally nervous. He hadn’t been nervous all day, but now, the nerves were on fire. Luke intertwined their hands, giving his future husband’s hand a tight squeeze.  
  
“It’ll be fine.”

* * *

It was fine, Ashton would concur. Their vows went smoothly. Then saying ‘I do’ was easy. Then seeing Michael and Calum making-out, yeah, that was not too bad as well. Michael, being Ashton’s best man started his speech first.  
  
“I’ve known Ashton since I started university, and he was in his second-year. I always thought he was a giggly idiot. I liked this giggly idiot. He was quirky, confident and an all-round good person. I was easily annoying when he started falling for my high school nemesis, Luke Hemmings – who, by the way, I know affectionately call Huke. Ashton was so confident, and Luke was awkward, I didn’t know how they liked each other. But I guess it worked out in the end. With the whole three years, then amnesia, then another three years, they have been through a lot. I love them both, they’re my bestest friends in the entire world. I don’t know what I’d do without them.” Michael stopped, his eyes watering. “I’m sorry; I think…I think I’m done.”  
  
“Okay,” Calum stood up, “as Luke’s best man…I feel obligated to say something funny and heartwarming about my best mate.” Calum paused. “Luke Hemmings, I’ve known him since we were in year 11, or grade 10, I don’t know, I’m still getting used to this stupid place.” Calum stopped as people laughed. “We weren’t really friends, seeing as I was friends with Michael, who despised Luke with a passion.” Calum paused again, “I always thought he was cool. See, in high school, I was really awkward, and Luke intrigued me. He was this, chubby, awkward looking kid. Then suddenly, in our last year, Luke was this attractive, confident guy. That all disappeared when he saw Ashton on our first day of university. We were walking along the campus, when Luke saw this guy. Luke, he’s always known he was more into guys, than girls, so obviously he wanted to get a better view of the guy. He was singing, and drumming in the ‘hang-out spot’ on the campus. Luke got a better look and told me, ‘Calum, he’s attractive. Like a million times better looking than anyone I’ve ever seen. Like he has dimples, dimples! And pretty hazel eyes. And wow, that curly hair. I bet you he has a nice ass too.’ He was a little love-struck they day he met Ashton, and I knew my life would be living hell until they started dating. Sure enough, Michael came to me one day ‘Hey Calum, do you know if, uh, Luke likes Ashton?’ And I knew it was the start of something great. Luke was still so awkward, like come on, Ashton likes you, you don’t have to be such an awkward potato.” Calum paused as suddenly everyone was laughing, and Luke was blushing. “They dated for a little over three years, before Ashton got into his accident.” Calum paused as Ashton sadly looked at Luke. “I hated this part. I was so used to the two being lovey-dovey. Then suddenly, like that, Ashton didn’t know who Luke was, and we were all pretending they weren’t so in love before. I saw Luke suffer half a year, thinking his first love had forgotten him, and would probably never love him again. But, nope, sure enough, their love was so strong, that Ashton fell for, as Michael would say ‘that idiot with the pretty blue eyes’ and I couldn’t be happier for the two as we all gather and celebrate their love.” Calum stopped, and a loud clapping noise was made, and some loud sobs were made – probably mama Irwin and mama Hemmings.  
  
“Aww, mate!” Luke said, grabbing Calum and tightly hugging him. “You’re so great with speeches.” Luke said, wiping a tear, his other hand reaching for Ashton’s hand.  
  
“It wasn’t a problem, mate.” Calum shrugged, bashfully smiling.  
  
“Aw, babe, I’m jealous. Your speech was nicer…” Michael said, his head resting on Calum’s shoulder.  
  
“Luke, Ashton, come here!” Luke turned to see their mums waving at them. Luke shrugged, grabbing Ashton’s hand, and dragging him away.  
  
“Okay, we’re going to do the official signing of the names.” Liz said, as Luke and Ashton stood in front an official-looking book. “What was the official decision of the names?” Liz asked.

> **_“Luke Hemmings and Ashton Hemmings.”_ **


	12. Ending Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 years later; aka, we meet the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry in advance, but it's kind of short (I think) and full of fluff

Hayley was now eight, almost nine. She was a bundle of joy, and deserved a sibling.

* * *

Luke and Ashton smiled fondly as Hayley and William, their five-year-old son, chased Mark, Michael and Calum’s seven-year-old son, while their younger son, Billy, napped on Michael.  
  
“Babe,” Ashton mumbled, turning to his husband of five years. “I love you, so much.” Luke smiled, fondly. They have been married five years, and dated at least six years before, but he would never get used to the cute way his husband said ‘I love you’ to him.  
  
“Aw, I love you too.” Luke mumbled, gently kissing his husband.  
  
“Ew, dad, papa.” Hayley whined, as she turned to see her parents kissing and making lovey-dovey eyes at each other. “Stop.” She covered her eyes, shaking her head. She was eight, but she still didn’t want to be embarrassed by her parents because they’re in their thirties and still act like they’re in their teens.  
  
“I’m sorry darling, are we embarrassing you?” Hayley nodded quickly, but regretting it as her dads started kissing again, but more passionate than before. Hayley covered her eyes again, wondering how she ended up with such embarrassing parents.  
  
“Dad, can you stop them?” Mark asked Calum, with puppy eyes – something he must have picked up from Calum, because despite being adopted, he looked exactly like Calum.  
  
“Mates, can you not.” Calum said, pushing Luke away from Ashton, but only to end up between the two, and having slobbered cheeks when they tried kissing each other—but failed to notice Calum. “Oh, gross, stop it. I don’t want to be kissed by you!” Calum shouted, moving away, and wiping away the slobber quickly.  
  
Michael looked up, half-awake, only to find his husband freaking out and his best friends blushing red. “Uh what happened?” Michael said, standing up, carefully holding his son to his chest.  
  
“I was trying to stop them from kissing, and ended up between them. Now my cheeks are all gross from all the Luke and Ashton germs.” Calum mumbled, still vigorously wiping his cheeks.  
  
“How about some Mikey germs?” Michael teased, as he wiggled his eyebrows. Calum’s face was now red, and he was no longer trying to wipe off the germs of his best friends.  
  
“Oh my god, please. I need to get my mind off this entire thing.” Calum said, suddenly kissing Michael, almost forgetting their son, before he heard a cry from between them. Calum pulled away, blushing, and apologized to their son, who was crying, and angry that he was woken up. “Oh my, I’m so sorry son.” Calum said, letting his fingers soothe his son back to sleep. “Dad is so sorry.” Calum whispered again, kissing his son’s hair softly. “Please go back to sleep.”  
  
“Aw, look at the three of them.” Luke said, nudging Ashton. “Why weren’t we that adorable?” Luke questioned.  
  
“Oh shut up idiot.”  
  
“Dad you said idiot, I thought that was bad?” Hayley shouted at Ashton. “Papa, that’s bad isn’t it?” Hayley looked over to Luke now.  
  
“Um, it can be. It’s more a context thing really.” Luke answered. “It’s good if the person says in endearingly, like dad did. But it’s not if someone says it to hurt your feelings.” Luke said, as Hayley walked towards her dads, with a curious Mark following behind.  
  
“But papa, it sounds mean.” Hayley said. “I don’t like, can we make it a bad word? Dad, put money in the jar, please?” Hayley said, giving her dad puppy eyes. Mark didn’t really know what was happening, but being a master at puppy eyes, he joined anyway.  
  
“Hayley, no. Mark, what are you doing?” Ashton mumbled. Mark went red, when Ashton acknowledged his puppy eyes, but not in the way he hoped. “Aw, you are so cute.” Ashton giggled, seeing Mark’s face so red that it put Michael’s blush to shame.  
  
“Uh, I was, I.” Mark’s tiny voice stammered, as he tried to think of what he was doing. “I was trying to help…” Mark said innocently, shrugging. His face was no longer red, as if he forgot what he was blushing about.  
  
“Aw, you’re cute. Do you have a crush on my little girl?” Ashton questioned, kneeling in front of Mark who went red again.  
  
“Um, what’s a crush?” Mark asked. Ashton giggled, and so did Luke, which caused curiosity from their friends.  
  
“Uh, are you interrogating my son without me?” Calum questioned, walking towards the trio – as Hayley went to go play again.  
  
“Kind of. Does he seriously not know what a crush is?” Ashton said, looking up at Calum, who was standing above the three.  
  
“No, we never told him. He never came home saying ‘dad, papa, I think so and so is very pretty and I want to marry them one day’ so I never felt the need to tell him what a crush was. Why?” Calum questioned, looking curiously at his son, then his best friend.  
  
“Because I think he likes Hayley.” Ashton said, so calm, that he was obviously not the protective parent. “Which would be adorable. Because then we’d be more connected then that one time we tried to do a band and gave up when all we did was goof off.”  
  
“Oh my god, that one time was terrible.” Calum said, laughing – so hard, that you would think his ass would actually come off from all that laughing. “Anyway…” Calum calmly composed himself, “So, Mark, what do you think of Hayley?”  
  
“Uh,” Mark started, obviously looking for words, as he had three pairs of eyes on him. He glanced back at Hayley, hoping, for once, she would show up at the perfect time and save him from embarrassment – like she usually did at school. “She’s really nice?” Mark sounded unsure, but mostly because he wanted to avoid talking to three concerned-looking adults. “Oh, hey, was that papa. I’m…just…gonna…go.” Mark mumbled, running towards Michael and cuddling into his side.  
  
“Mark, what’s wrong?” Michael muttered, as soon as he felt his son lie down next to him. “Are you okay buddy?” Michael asked, suddenly concerned of what he missed.  
  
“I feel so awkward.” Mark mumbled. “Dad and Uncle Ashton were asking me if I knew what a crush. I don’t know. Then suddenly Hayley was brought up, and my heart started beating faster.” Michael nodded as his son rambled on, “I don’t know what’s wrong. What’s wrong papa?”  
  
“Son,” Michael sighed, pausing, “When dad and uncle Ashton asked you what a crush was, did they tell you?”  
  
“No, dad asked what I thought about Hayley. Why?” Mark turned to his papa, scrunching his eyebrows.  
  
“Because, a crush is when you like someone. In, well, a more-than-friend way. I was like that with your dad, then it turned into love, and here we are. Two sons, four years of marriage, and annoying friends. I’m kidding, your uncles are great.” Michael said, patting his son’s back. “Anyway, you have a crush on Hayley.”  
  
Mark’s face turned red, for the hundredth time today – not really, but it felt like it. He looked towards Hayley, and his heart sped up again, like when he talked about her. “Papa, why does your heart speed up when you have a crush?” Mark turned back to his papa, hoping for an answer.  
  
“I don’t know buddy, I think it’s a natural thing.” Michael did a small shrug. “But buddy, don’t worry. Nothing will happen. You either tell her and she likes you too, or she doesn’t and kindly rejects your feelings. I highly doubt, as a child of two of the most kind and awkward people I know, would ever harm someone else because they didn’t like them. Plus, I think she likes your guy’s friendship.” Michael smiled softly, as his son hugged him tightly.  
  
“I don’t think I want to tell her.” Mark said, his words muffled into his papa’s shirt.  
  
“Okay buddy.” Michael kissed his son’s head softly. “You have the entire world at your hands, you choose where you want to go.” Michael patted his son’s head. “Now go, go and play. Have fun. You’re a kid, it’s what you’re supposed to do.”  
  
“Okay, I’m going now.” Mark said, standing up, running away, not before turning around and waving happily at his papa, before running towards Hayley again.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry about this story. It started off so well, and kind of went weird. After all, I didn’t write anything for almost a year, so yeah.


End file.
